The End Is Near
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: It's the end of summer and Aang hasn't learned fire bending! Who'll help him? Couples undecided
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fanfic for the Avatar. I've been watching that show for so long and to think that I finally thought of making a fanfic for it, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender that belongs to Nickolden (sp?) I only own my OC, Tamashi (FYI Tamashi is a girl!)**

Chpt.1-Summer's End Is Here

"Oh no...Aang Sokka wake up!" Katara said one morning waking Aang

"Five more years," Sokka said so Katara kicked his side waking him up "Ow what was that for!" Sokka asked rubbing his side

"Because it's summer's end and Aang hasn't learned fire bending yet!" Katara said making Aang feel guilty

"This is all my fault if I was here I would've already beaten the Fire Lord...wait I have an idea," Aang said with a smile

"What's the idea?" Sokka asked glaring at Katara

"I used to have an old friend that was a fire bender and last I saw him he planned to marry his girlfriend when he was old enough and I think he did get married and have children, and they're all fire benders," Aang said with a smile as Katara smiled

"Then lets go see him," Katara said so Aang got on Appa's head and directed him to fire nation.

A couple of hours later Aang landed Appa in a field of a fire bender's home which made a purple haired violet eyed thirteen year old girl dressed in fire nation clothes run out "Who are you and what are you doing in here!" the girl asked making fire come out of her hands and getting in a position to fight

"I'm Aang and I'm looking for Seruk Yulad, is he still alive?" Aang asked but the girl didn't move her position

"Yes, he's my grandfather, what do you want with him...Avatar?" the girl asked as fire glowed around her eyes

"I just need his help he's a good friend of mines," Aang said hopping off of Appa

"Ha, please, my grandfather is too loyal to the Fire Lord to be friends with the enemy," the girl said

"Tamashi rest your powers, I'll handle this," a old man said making Tamashi turn around then she went back to normal and stopped standing in fighting mode

"Yes grandfather," Tamashi said standing beside him

"Aang...is that you? It's been a while how are you?" the old man asked

"I'm in need Seruk that comet that came 100 years ago is coming back and I needed to learn all of the bending skills but I haven't learned fire bending yet and I need a fire bender to help me defeat the Fire Lord," Aang said making Tamashi roll her eyes

"You're wasting your breath Avatar my grandfather will never help you," Tamashi said with a smirk

"Tamashi you're wrong, I will help Aang even if it costs me my life," Seruk said as Aang smiled

"But grandfather, you're too weak...I'll go in your place," Tamashi said

"She's going but she almost threatened to kill us, you're not going to go through with this are you Aang!" Sokka asked hopping off of Appa

"If you don't allow me to go then you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life, I'm the second strongest fire bender in the fire nation next to the Fire Lord, I'm even stronger than his son, Prince Zuko," Tamashi said as Aang thought of wheter to take her or not

"Okay Tamashi if you want to go so badly we'll allow you to come along, will you mind Seruk?" Aang asked as Seruk shook his head

"Of course not...good luck and be strong, Tamashi has yet become as powerful as the Fire Lord," Seruk said as Tamashi went inside their house to back her things

"Don't worry Seruk, we'll defeat the fire lord easily," Aang said as Tamashi came out with a purple pack that had flames on the cover then she climbed on Appa

"Goodbye grandpa I promise I'll help Aang defeat the fire lord," Tamashi said waving as Appa started to fly away.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the first chappy, should I put a sneak peek in here? ...Hmm...I guess I will so here's the sneak peek!**

_**"Hi I'm Katara, nice to meet you," Katara said shaking hands with Tamashi as they headed to where the comet was supposed to land**_

_**"Nice to meet you to, so what's a water bender doing out of the cold?" Tamashi asked as she looked down at the passing land**_

_**"I was the one who freed Aang and I wanted adventure, so why is a powerful fire bender so nice?" Katara asked as she petted Momo**_

_**"Because I want revenge on the Fire Lord for killing my family right in front of my eyes."**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar only my OC, Tamashi.**

Chpt.2-Tamashi's past family

"Hi I'm Katara, nice to meet you," Katara said shaking hands with Tamashi as they headed to where the comet was supposed to land

"Nice to meet you to, so what's a water bender doing out of the cold?" Tamashi asked as she looked down at the passing land

"I was the one who freed Aang and I wanted adventure, so why is a powerful fire bender so nice?" Katara asked as she petted Momo

"Because I want revenge on the Fire Lord for killing my family right in front of my eyes," Tamashi said remebering back when she was eight years old

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Katara apoligized

"So why did the Fire Lord kill your family?" Sokka asked which made Katara slap his shoulder

"Sokka, you know you shouldn't be asking people things like that!" Katara said as Sokka rubbed his shoulder

"Ouch, I was just curious," Sokka said as Aang shook his head

"It's okay Katara, I really don't care if he asks me things like that...so here goes..."

:Tamashi's POV:

:Flashback:

It was another normal day in the fire nation and my dad was teaching me more fire bending "Tamashi you're getting better, I'm proud at this rate you'll be as good as the Fire Lord," my blue haired violet eyed father said when I defeated him in another practice duel

"**Arigato** dad, I wouldn't be this good if it wasn't for you," I said as my purple haired teal eyed mom came out while holding my little baby sister, Ichigo

"Hey you two, it's time for dinner," my mom said so I ran inside but my mom stopped me at the doorway

"Don't forget the water," my mom said handing me a bucket so I pounted, grabbed the bucket and walked to the water pump which was a few feet away from our house but when I turned around to bring back the water I saw a few fire troops running to my house so in defense I quickly ran to them and started fighting them but since there was so many troops they caught me and the Fire Lord walked up to me

"What makes you think that a child like you can ever beat me?" the Fire Lord asked me so I looked up to him with anger in my eyes

"Because, I know the Avatar is coming soon and he'll defeat you, and me and my family will be by his side no matter what!" I yelled and saw him smirk

"What family? Your family are going to die right in front of your eyes," the Fire Lord said then I saw my house blow up in flames and I heard Ichigo's cries, my mother screaming, and my father calling out my name as the Fire Lord laughed an evil laugh that I will never forget so as tears came out of my eyes I made my eyes glow with fire around them then I made fire come on my hands burning my captors and then I ran into the woods that were nearby, no matter how bad I wanted revenge I knew I had to wait and practice my fire bending so I'll be more powerful than the Fire Lord.

:End Flashback:

"So that's how I ended up with my grandfather and how I'm the only fire bender that can make fire glow around my eyes," Tamashi said still looking down at the passing land, houses, and families

"I'm so sorry Tamashi, if I never ran away then you would've still been with your family," Aang said making Tamashi look at them

"Don't cry over spilled milk, why else did I offer to help you guys...so what about you Katara and Sokka, won't your parents be worried knowing that you two are always in danger?" Tamashi asked them

"Actually our mom died from some fire nation troops, and our dad's still in war so it really didn't mattered that we left the South Pole," Katara said with a smile as Tamashi smiled back

"Wow, that's a huge comet," Sokka said which made everyone turn to the direction he was looking at and they all saw a comet that was half the size of earth

"I can feel it's power...so this is how the Fire Lord became so powerful," Tamashi said

"I have an idea...Tamashi you can transfer only half of the comet's power into your powers so you can have your revenge and I'll handle the troops, other half of the comet and all that other stuff," Aang said as Tamashi turned to him then she smiled then she faced the comet closed her eyes and some fire from the comet entered her body, a few minutes later half of the comet's flame was still on the comet so Aang flew off of Appa while Sokka took Appa's reins and flew to the Fire Lord's castle.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chappy, I know that it was too soon for Tamashi's past but this is my fanfic so if you don't like it then oh well go suck some eggs you big baby, now that I got my anger out of my system here's the sneak peek:**

_**"So we meet again, Fire Lord, do you remember me?" Tamashi asked the Fire Lord as she, Sokka, and Katara opened the Fire Lord's doors so the Fire Lord turned around and walked into the light allowing them to see **_

_**"Of course I remeber you Tamashi, I was the one who raised you after I killed your parents."**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar

Chpt.3-The Fire Lord is Really Seruk!

"So we meet again, Fire Lord, do you remember me?" Tamashi asked the Fire Lord as she, Sokka, and Katara opened the Fire Lord's doors so the Fire Lord turned around and walked into the light allowing them to see

"Of course I remeber you Tamashi, I was the one who raised you after I killed your parents," the Fire Lord said with an evil smirk as Tamashi grew wide eyed

"Gr-grandpa...wh-why?" Tamashi asked as tears fell down her eyes

"Because I knew your father was teaching you too much so I needed to destroy your teacher...and apparently I saw my chance when he was in the house and I intended to destroy you too but you were out of the house so I had to raise you," Seruk said as Sokka and Katara were shocked

"How can an old man like him be the Fire Lord, there's no way that it can be true," Sokka said

"The comet gave me powers, powers that'll make me feel young again, and I order you to take that back!" Seruk said sending fire to Sokka but Katara blocked it with a shield made of water from her canteen

"Tamashi, remember your revenge, forget the fact that he's your grandfather, the world is depending on you to defeat the Fire Lord, think about what your father would do," Katara said

"Katara you fight grandpa while I ask my father for suggestions, and make sure he doesn't touch my body while I'm talking to my father," Tamashi said so Katara nodded knowing that Tamashi was going to send her spirit to Heaven to talk to her father so Katara and Sokka (Sokka finally learned water bending) fought with Seruk.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chappy, and of course here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Father...dad...I missed you so much," Tamashi said as she gave her father a hug**_

_**"I missed you too Tamashi, and I'm proud of the fact that you've gotten more powerful since the last time we saw each other," Tamashi's dad said returning her hug**_

_**"Daddy, I need advice...how can I defeat grandpa...this is lower than low...I can't fight someone that's related to me," Tamashi said **_

_**"You have to fight him...no matter what you must...I know it won't be an easy task but you must...your friends are near to death, I must let you go, goodbye my daughter, please talk to me and your mother soon," Tamshi's dad so as he faded away making Tamashi go back to the real world**_

_**"I'm ready to fight you...Seruk."**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: If I owned the Avatar I would've been making this an episode wouldn't I?

Chpt.4- No Choice But To Fight

"Father...dad...I missed you so much," Tamashi said as she gave her father a hug

"I missed you too Tamashi, and I'm proud of the fact that you've gotten more powerful since the last time we saw each other," Tamashi's dad said returning her hug

"Daddy, I need advice...how can I defeat grandpa...this is lower than low...I can't fight someone that's related to me," Tamashi said

"You have to fight him...no matter what you must...I know it won't be an easy task but you must...your friends are near to death, I must let you go, goodbye my daughter, please talk to me and your mother soon," Tamshi's dad so as he faded away making Tamashi go back to the real world

"I'm ready to fight you...Seruk," Tamashi said making Seruk, Katara, and Sokka stop fighting

"Fine then, and for all I care you can backup," Seruk making his eyes glow

"I don't need them, prepare yourself!" Tamashi yelled throwing fire to Seruk and they started to fight each other.

A few minutes later Seruk started to get weaker "The comet, the Avatar must've destroyed it!" Seruk said wide eyed

"Good then that'll give me a chance to beat you, **oyamnasai**!"Tamashi said with a smile as she threw fire to Seruk as someone came in then the person made Tamashi miss by kicking her making her fall on the ground so she looked up and saw Prince Zuko

"Who do you think you are trying to stop me!" Tamashi yelled making fire flow around her eyes and body

"I'm Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord's son, and who do you think you are thinking that you can fight the Fire Lord!" Zuko yelledas Tamashi stood up

"I'm more powerful than him and this is none of your buisness so stay out of this!" Tamashi yelled making fire come around her hands

"He's my dad, so it is my buisness," Zuko said making Tamashi glare at him

"Well he's my grandfather and he killed my family so I'm going to kill him, Katara Sokka, get him out of my way!" Tamashi yelled so Katara and Sokka started to fight Zuko while Tamashi walked over to the fallen body of Seruk

"Tamashi...I beg of you...please show mercy," Seruk begged but Tamashi wouldn't listen

"Did you show mercy when you killed my parents and my baby sister? No...so I won't show mercy either!" Tamashi yelled making the fire around her hands hotter then she punched Seruk's stomach making him start to be burnt alive and making him scream in pain

"You ought to be arrested!" Zuko yelled grabbing Tamashi's arm and bringing her closer to him

"No I shouldn't, I did what my dad wanted me to do, so back off, get out of my way and leave me alone!" Tamashi yelled taking her arm back and walking towards the exit with Katara and Sokka then Zuko threw a fire ball to Tamashi but she stopped quickly turned around and caught the fire ball in her hands and made it disappear "Idiot," Tamashi said with a smile then she continued to walk away and met Aang and Appa.

"So, since you beat the Fire Lord, and since I destroyed the comet what do you want to do now?" Aang asked while he drove Appa

"I don't know, got any suggestions?" Tamashi asked as she laid down on her back and faced the sun with her eyes closed

"Well me and Sokka has to go back to the South Pole to meet up with our dad...but I'm not sure about you two," Katara said

"...Well I know Zuko's going to want to try to get revenge on me and he's like the only family I have left so I guess after we drop you guys off I'll try and settle things with him...but I'm not sure about you Aang," Tamashi said opening her eyes a little

"I guess I could travel around or something...or try to look for other air benders that survived," Aang said with a smile

"So I guess everyone will go their seperate ways...well I guess we could visit each other once in a while...can I keep Momo?" Sokka asked making Katara hit Sokka's head

"Momo belongs to Aang you dolt!" Katara said as they entered the South Pole making Tamashi glow fire out of her hands for warmth

"Katara's right, besides Momo is still scared of you when you tried to eat him," Aang said making Tamashi give Sokka a weird look

"What? I was hungry," Sokka said crossing his arms

"So...I guess this is goodbye...thanks guys for helping me have my revenge," Tamashi said as they neared Katara and Sokka's village

"Yeah I guess so...I guess fun doesn't last forever," Katara said as Aang landed Appa at the village gate which made all of the villagers including the ones back from war run outside

"Katara, Sokka, you're all right!" a voice said so Katara and Sokka looked to where the voice came from and they grew a smile

"DAD!" They yelled as they ran to him and gave him a hug then the villagers looked at Tamashi and a couple of the warriors took out weapons

"Don't hurt her!" Sokka yelled making everyone look at him

"What, why not, she's from the fire nation, they can't be trusted!" Sokka and Katara's dad said glaring at Tamashi

"Because I was the one who defeated the Fire Lord!" Tamashi yelled making everyone but Aang, Katara, and Sokka wide eyed

"It's true, we were there," Katara said making everyone relax

"Then I guess we all owe you our gratitude," Katara and Sokka's dad said (I'm going to call him Zuro, and I don't know his real name) so all of the water benders bowed down to Tamashi making her blush and smile

"It was no problem, he was too easy," Tamashi said then an arrow with fire flew to Tamashi and hitted her side making her bleed and fall

"AHHHH!" Tamashi yelled in pain as everyone ran to her and took out the fire and arrow

"Who did that!" Zuro yelled looking around

"I did have a problem with it?" a voice yelled making everyone turn towards the gate of the village and they saw Prince Zuko with a bow in his hands.

TBC

**A/N: No this story is not near the end, it's just the beginning, so be happy and before I forget here's the glossary and sneak peek:**

**oyamnasai: good night in Japanese**

**Here's the sneak peek:**

_"What're we going to do, her wounds are serious...and she's barely breathing!" Katara asked as Tamashi tried to breathe which was very dificult for her_

_"The only good doctors are the earth benders...Aang can't you find some herbs we could use?" Sokka asked turning to Aang_

_"Uh maybe but this is the South Pole, I'm not sure we'll find the right herbs," Aang said_

_"I might have the medicene she needs," Zuko said entering the tent._

**Well there's the sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar only my OC Tamashi**

Chpt.6-Should We Trust Zuko?

"What do you want with us?" Aang yelled to Zuko

"She killed my father what else would I want but revenge!" Zuko yelled sweat dropping

"Oh yeah...but you didn't have to try to kill her!" Aang yelled making Zuko sweat drop even more

"That's the only way for revenge you idiot!" Zuko yelled as the villagers carried Tamashi to a tent

"Then you'll pay for hurting one of my friends!" Aang said moving the earth knocking Zuko down then he quickly kicked some fire to Aang but Aang dodged it and threw water to Zuko making his fire attacks weaker so Aang tried to make some vines grow out of the ground, and they did so Aang tied Zuko in the vines "I win," Aang said then he ran to the tent that Tamashi was supposed to be in.

"What're we going to do, her wounds are serious...and she's barely breathing!" Katara asked as Tamashi tried to breathe which was very dificult for her

"The only good doctors are the earth benders...Aang can't you find some herbs we could use?" Sokka asked turning to Aang

"Uh maybe but this is the South Pole, I'm not sure we'll find the right herbs," Aang said

"I might have the medicene she needs," Zuko said entering the tent

"Why should we trust you? You were the one who did this to her!" Katara said glaring at Zuko

"I know...but I realized that I was wrong...I'm sorry...so what do you need?" Zuko asked looking at Tamashi's dying body

"We need some herbs to make her wounds numb so we could sew it back together...do you have those?" Katara asked as everyone turned to her

"Are you really going to trust Zuko after all the times he tried to kill us!" Sokka asked and Katara nodded

"Katara sometimes I don't get you," Aang said so Zuko went to get what Katara asked him to get.

A few mintues later Katara finished sewing up Tamashi's wounds so everyone left to let Tamashi rest 'How can Seruk be my grandfather and Zuko's dad at the same time...it's impossible?' Tamashi thought opening her eyes a little and saw Zuko sitting next to her

"I'm sorry about all of this," Zuko apoligized

"It's okay...how can your dad be my grandfather?" Tamashi asked looking at Zuko

"I don't know...maybe my dad only pretended to be your grandfather so it'll be harder for you to kill him," Zuko said

"So...I don't have any family left?" Tamashi said closing her eyes to hold back tears,

"And I have nothing to do now that the Avatar won...I guess I'll be going back to the fire nation to try and rule," Zuko said

"And Aang is going to travel, Katara and Sokka will stay here, but me, since I'm already the best fire bender so I have nothing to do," Tamashi said opening her eyes but looking at the ceiling

"So then you can be my queen," Zuko said making Tamashi look at him and give him a weird look as Zuko started blushing a little

"What, are you asking me to marry you?" Tamashi asked having a weird feeling in her stomach and feeling a light blush form on her face

"Will you marry me?" Zuko asked moving some of her bangs away from her face

'What's this weird feeling that I'm having, do I actually have feelings for Zuko?' Tamashi thought "Yes...of course I'll marry you, but promise me you won't shoot anymore arrows at me," Tamashi said making Zuko chuckle a little then he leaned his face close to Tamashi's and their lips met.

TBC

**A/N: This fanfic is almost over, but do not fear people, I will make more fanfics, so review please no sneak peeks because I'm feeling too lazy. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only my OCs, Tamashi and Seruk**

Chpt.6- What Was With Seruk's Plans?

A week later Tamashi's wounds were healed so Aang came to visit "Hi Tamashi, feeling better?" Aang asked sitting next to Tamashi's bed

"Yep, so what did I miss while I was out?" Taamshi asked as she sat up in the bed

"Not much, but we now know the true idenity of Seruk," Aang said making Tamashi grab his shirt collar

"Tell me I need to know!" Tamshi said

"Okay okay just please let go," Aang said so Tamashi let go of him and sat back in the bed "He really is Zuko's dad, but he only pretended to be your grandfather, don't know how but he succeeded and-"

"And that's why he tried to keep me from practicing my fire bending because he knew if I practiced then I would defeat him...well he's dead now so there's nothing to worry about and plus I get to help Zuko rule the Fire Nation," Tamashi said with a smile as Zuko came in

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Aang said standing up and walking out of the tent leaving Zuko and Tamashi alone

"Hey how are you feeling?" Zuko asked giving Tamashi a peck on the lips

"Better, thanks for caring...so how have you been, I've been sleeping a lot since you came into the water nation," Tamashi said as Zuko sat down next to her on the bed

"I've been doing all right, just trying to see if I can get back into the Fire Nation," Zuko said

"Well if they won't let us in then I'll just give them a piece of my mind," Tamashi said with a smile making Zuko chuckle

"Calm down, we're allowed in, so are you ready for our wedding?" Zuko asked as he brushed back some of Tamashi's hair behind her ear

"Of course I am...and I know we'll be happy together since we're both alike," Tamashi said wrapping her arms around Zuko and leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and combed his fingers through her shoulder length purple hair

"Yeah...and you're the first girl that I ever fell in love with, I love you very much Tamashi," Zuko said making Tamashi lift her head and give him a kiss on the lips

"I love you too Zuko," Tamashi said as they both smiled at each other.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappys and there will be noe sneak peeks because I never write aftermaths too long, I always make them short, I don't know why, like I don't know why I want a cat collar to wear around my neck. o.0. Anywho review please. Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I never even thought of that, I thought of other stuff that'll one day be famous!**

Chpt.7-Aftermath

So Zuko and Tamashi got married and ruled the Fire Nation then a year later Tamashi gave birth to three sets of twins ( not at the same time, it took them two years to have three sets of twins) and Katara and Aang married and had two daughters and two sons, Sokka married that girl from Kyoshi island (I forgot her name) and had a son and a daughter and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

**A/N: Well there's the ending, I love happy endings and sad ones too, don't know why, I might make another Avatar fanfic who knows, only I knows! MUWAHAHAHAHA! I had too much sugar today, I knew I shouldn't have eaten those Oreos and Oreo ice cream, oh well, review please. Adios!**


End file.
